Wheelbarrows including an auxiliary rear wheel in addition to the ordinary front wheel to relieve the operator of a portion of the load are well known in the art. In many of these embodiments it is often necessary to use both hands to effect such adjustment. Additionally, in several of such embodiments the rear wheel is not secured in an elevated position and when the rear end of said wheelbarrow is raised to clear obstacles, turn corners and the like said rear wheel may disadvantageously pivot forwardly.